spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Russia
Russia is a land in the north at odds not only with others but with itself. It’s history is plagued with good people, with the curse of bad leaders. Centuries of violence have made them one of the less advanced nations. Since the great northern war this has improved with the new Tsar, Viktor Ormanoff. They are on the long road to recovery after the terror of the great northern war. This left Russia Dead to revolts for a few years before being reinstated with one third of its size in the treaty of Warsaw. They held a election in Moscow for a new Tzar. And this new Tsar, Viktor, wants to finish what Peter started and westernize the much weakened Russia. Relationships Good Hammerfall Alliance There general relations with the members of the Hammerfall Alliance are very good. The Hammerfall Alliance restored Russia to nationhood after they fell to the Soviet Union and communist revolts and uprisings across the nation, they are grateful even there former enemies of Sweden decided to reinstate the lands of Russia. They have good trade and diplomatic relations with the Hammerfall Alliance. With Israel and Crete now its neighbors relation with the alliance is much more close and personal. Sweden However they owe the greatest respect and thanks to Sweden. As Sweden brought up reforming Russia after Russia declared a terrible war on it causing many years of pain and violence. They are influenced heavily by Swedish culture now and are allies of the country, however not fully puppets of Sweden such as Poland now is after it was conquered by them. General public opinion towards there Swedish benefactors is very good, and they are very grateful of there reestablishment. Bad North Korea The last bastion of Communism, they hate North Korea. Russians now despise communism as a failed system fo government and the worst of lies and thus are enemies of there one time isolationist allies of North Korea. There is no war, but they disapprove of North Korea, its communist ways and the way it treated its innocent people within it. History HELP! I don’t know much about early Russian history or medieval history. Very little. So help on the history section by someone who does and can blend it with the Worldstage would be very appreciated. Peter and The Great Northern War The Russians under Tzar Peter begin stewing the pot of war. Forming the Stronkari alliance, it’s main advocate Peter stoked the fires himself for a large part. The nation, though in pain due to communist pressures went to war for Peter saw a chance he could not miss. The War Begins At the beginning of the war Russia made massive advances into Sweden earning some early victories. Most of the Navy was spent in fruitless assaults to Harolds Gate, wasting days of Russian workers toiling to create new and advanced designs. Peter was enraged. The Revolution Begins The western Russian Communist Revolution begins with not only the World Communist Organization backing it but also there front, the Soviet Union. Western Russia crumbles as its border sei the Sweden do the same. The snowy kingdom is crushed between two foes as communism spreads. Narva and After Affects Outnumbering Swedes 4:1, in a siege of what would be a easy target a massive Russian army was ruled at Narva. Peter abandoned hospital army in drunken stupor the night before the battle began and Carolus Rex drove the army to retreat. The Russians have wisely been defending the border with Sweden and with Poland for when it eventually and inevitably fall, as they marshal a better and more experienced army within after embarrassments with Sweden. Fall of Petersburg A army of Swedes besieged Petersburg. beginning with flaming bombardments they burnt the city, then some charged through shattered gates and formed a shield wall to prevent escape. Slaughtering Russians, the battle went on. A hunting party that had joined the Swedes revealed themselves to be Israelis led by the king and called out more, crushing the Russian force. The Swedes had utter victory at Petersburg, shattering Russian morale. End of Russia Communist revolts in Moscow kick out Peter, and take control of the capital. This leads them to taking control of all of Russia and joining the Soviet Union. With this they are revitalized in communism. The nation of Russia is effectively gone, its monarchy in exile and its land absorbed by a new union. Maybe one day it may rise again, but for now...Russia is dead. New Russia A terrible burning siege is had of Stalingrad. Using trickery of pretending Carolus is a prisoner they snuck in and opened the gates to invasion. As the Americans broke open a wall the marshal wa skilled, and the end of a long bloody and grueling battle only the allies were left standing. Nigerians, Americans, Swedes, Minoans, and Israelis. Together, they had effectively won. Russia is reborn with two sixths of its previous power and size, by the very people it wished to destroy. With the treaty of Hammerfall it was restored. They returned to Moscow and elected a new Tzar, choosing Viktor Ormanoff to lead. Government Absolute Monarchy, with there monarch being the Tzar. It is a cognitive succession. The Tzar has power to do whatever he wants, when he wants. The Tzar of Russia and his family are the most powerful people in Russia, but having to be the despot of a large realm like Russia makes leaving Russia very difficult. Abilities Supreme Cold Resistance Russians live in the coldest environments inhabitable. They either ignore the cold or can’t feel it. They are able to use the cold they are used to to there advantage, especially in winter. Manpower Russia has a incredible amount of manpower, which can be hard to control. But with the right amount of cruelty and strength there leaders are able to control them. Winter Soldiers They fight much better in the winter, scorched earth tactics and the seasonal weakness of the enemy allow them to use the advantage of Russian winter. Military Army There army consists of thousands of people levies from there homes by the kigg big, under the watchful eyes of Commissars. Commissars stand behind them with better weapons then they are supplied, and kill if they retreat. The military is poorly equipped and relies on swarming tactics. Now not as large as they once were they can not field the insane amounts of soldiers and thus there strategies are changing. Even with a third of it there is quite a bit, but now the hordes of Russians may be in the past. Something many are thankful for. Navy There navy is small, basic ships sailing in the Black River. Basic wooden ships only truly able to defend basic trade routes. However, there Vosdka ships are adept at transporting beverages. Size They are a large kingdom, though they control mostly frozen wasteland and ice. However this provides them with there best resource, people. The rich grow fat apon the backs of the working people. They have a system of horses to cross the wasteland and deliver messages for governing, called the Loshad line. Culture The people live hard lives. They enjoy simple things like mead, and love Vodka. It keeps them warm. The hard weather makes them treasure warmth, wearing coats or skins. Russian Winters can destroy whole armies. Russian culture has revolved to contain pieces of Sweden, Israeli and Crete cultures after the war and the new closeness of there territories. Vodka Vodka is a alcoholic beverage and major export of Russia, able to put warmth in a freezing body. Russians love it, and Vodka can be flavored to meet almost any taste. Climate/Environment Most of Russia is in the expansive Tiberian wastes. Ice and snow make that whole half of Russia useless. However it hardens the people, for evens those outside of the waste are toughened by poor living conditions and hard weather. Communism Russian still feels the pain of the Soviets impact on it after the fall of original Russia to there communist ways. Thus Russia has a great hate of communism as they remember the torments and suffering. Inflicted on them during the cold rule of the Soviet Union. They aid the alliance of Hammerfall and other organizations in eradication of Communism. Religion Russia is full of Orthodox Creatites making up 99 percent of the population. Russians believe in being independent from outside forces, and that includes being mainstream Creatitites. The Russian Orthodox Church is almost completely independent from the standard Creatite Orthodox Church. The Russians are still recovering from the banning of Religions in the rule of the Soviet Union and creatites begin to return to the reformed country. They are fearful of such horrible persecution happening again in there glorious motherland of Russia. Category:Nation Category:Page Category:Russia Category:Asian